


Primera vez.

by katpandora18



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Protective Castiel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katpandora18/pseuds/katpandora18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, para amar, para odiar y en el caso de un ángel, para caer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. En la tierra.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo traté de abarcar la primera vez que Castiel bajó a la tierra en compañía de la guarnición. En el próximo aparece Dean =)

Cada ángel tiene una misión que le fue dada desde el momento de su creación, por eso no desobedecen, no sienten curiosidad ni tienen dudas, las cosas son sencillas para ellos: sólo obedecen órdenes.

 

Cuando Dios creo al hombre, los ángeles ya existían, se les dijo: “cuiden de ellos”, pero no todos estuvieron de acuerdo, a éstos, encabezados por Lucifer, se les desterró del cielo y se les llamó ángeles caídos. Cuando los demás vieron esto estuvieron de acuerdo en una cosa, no podía existir pero castigo; por lo tanto, aunque muchos aún estaban en contra de cuidar a los “monos sin pelo”, se abstuvieron de mostrar su descontento, nadie quería convertirse en un caído y abandonar el cielo.

 

Tras la caída del más bello de todos, la vida en la tierra continuó. Los neandertales evolucionaron a homo-sapiens y éstos a homo-sapiens-sapiens, quienes con el paso del tiempo trajeron la guerra, la medicina y la tecnología. Mientras esto ocurría, los ángeles designaron una guarnición para vigilar la tierra, sin intervenir directamente en ella. El líder fue un ángel llamado Ana, un excelente soldado que cumplía su misión cabalmente, sin sobresaltos ni disgustos, por eso fue escogido por los arcángeles, quienes le dejaron escoger entre sus hermanos a aquellos que la acompañarían, al final seleccionó a varios, entre ellos estaban Uriel, Hester, Balthazar, Ephraim y Castiel. De todos ellos, éste último recordaría gratamente el día que Ana lo llamó junto a sus demás hermanos frente a los arcángeles Miguel y Rafael –los únicos que quedaban en el cielo, pues Gabriel había desaparecido hace varios siglos–, ellos les dijeron que bajarían a la tierra, donde estarían la mayor parte del tiempo para cumplir los designios de su padre. Tras recibir la misión, todos se dirigieron hacia una de las puertas que daban a la tierra. Castiel recuerda cuan insignificante le pareció ese pequeño planeta azul, se preguntaba por qué hacían tanto revuelo por él. Había quienes no querían bajar por nada del mundo y otros, los menos, sentían curiosidad por conocerlo de cerca al menos una vez; él en cambio, sólo se limitaba a cumplir órdenes sin cuestionar nada. Antes de bajar Ana les dijo:

 

-Hermanos, ninguno de ustedes ha bajado antes, por lo tanto les parecerá extraño todo lo existente en la tierra. No se preocupen, la mayoría de las cosas son demasiado simples y sin importancia para nosotros. Nuestra misión es vigilar que el mal permanezca donde debe estar, en el infierno. No haremos nada si no es necesario.

 

Dicho aquello extendió sus hermosas alas blancas y se dejó caer en dirección a la tierra, los jóvenes ángeles la imitaron. Ese primer viaje quedaría grabado para siempre en la memoria de aquel ángel que regía el jueves: el viento azotando contra su gracia y meciendo sus plumas, las estrellas pasando rápidamente a su lado mientras caía en picada, el cambio de temperatura en la atmósfera al atravesarla y finalmente el extraño aroma que invadía el lugar. Mientras él observaba todo a su alrededor, su superior se dirigió hacia el océano dónde algo estaba ocurriendo. Todos se detuvieron ante una enorme ciudad, la cual se hundía a pasos agigantados mientras los humanos –extrañas criaturas a los ojos de Castiel–, corrían desesperados, tratando de salvar sus vidas.

 

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Uriel con un extraño gesto en su rostro.

 

-Este continente buscó su perdición, Miguel lo hundió –explicó Ana, mirando impasible el acontecimiento–, todo en su superficie debe perecer para siempre. La Atlantida será olvidada, nadie debe recordarla pues traería destrucción a los demás territorios.

 

Tras esas últimas palabras volvieron a emprender el camino, ella les mostró todos los rincones de la tierra antes de dividirlos en equipos de dos y asignarles un área específica de la tierra para cuidarla. De esa manera Castiel y Uriel terminaron en el Polo Norte, donde no había nada que hacer, sólo ver los extraños animales devorarse los unos a otros para sobrevivir. Muchos siglos después fueron enviados a África, donde las extremas temperaturas causaban estragos en los humanos. Mientras el compañero de Castiel se mostraba aburrido –pues prefería a los animales del polo–, él encontró fascinante la forma en que los hombres se las arreglaban para sobrevivir, sin gracia ni alas, a los peligros que los acechaban; además, habían aprendido a comunicarse con el universo a través de objetos tallados en madera o forrados de piel, los cuales al sonar al mismo tiempo creaban un sonido extraño y bello.

 

El tiempo siguió pasando, lento para los ángeles y rápido para los hombres. Algunas veces, algún humano era lo suficientemente idiota para invocar un demonio de bajo nivel, entonces, los guardianes alados hablaban al oído de algunos de ellos para decirles la forma correcta para deshacerse del enemigo, mandándolos de regreso al averno. En otras ocasiones debían regresar al cielo para ser enviados al campo de batalla en otras constelaciones, dónde la vida era mucho más interesante que en la tierra, pero al finalizar su tarea siempre regresaban a ésta. Durante siglos los ángeles vieron a los humanos reproducirse, crecer y morir, estuvieron presentes cuando cambiaron su fisonomía animal por otra más estilizada, también fueron testigos de su ingenio al crear instrumentos raros para su beneficio, algunos sentían fascinación y otros desprecio, como el caso de Uriel, quien no dejaba de molestar a su alado compañero por el interés de éste hacia la música –así habían llamado al conjunto de sonidos que lo había cautivado en África–.

 

-Si sigues así te parecerás a Ana –le dijo un día a Castiel mientras veía con deleite como un grupo de hombres se mataban entre ellos, gracias a los extraños instrumentos creados para hacerse daño mutuamente.

 

-¿A qué te refieres?

 

-Ella no es la misma de antes, ¿no te has fijado? Cada día se la pasa más cerca de los humanos y menos cumpliendo su misión. Eso le traerá consecuencias.

 

En un inicio ningún ángel le dio importancia a la curiosidad de su superior por la tierra, creyeron que era algo normal después de pasar tanto tiempo fuera de casa pero las palabras dichas por Uriel fueron ciertas. Lo inevitable ocurrió.

 

Cierto día, todos vieron como Ana violó las órdenes e intervino directamente para salvar una ciudad de un terremoto, el cual amenazaba con destruir todo. Ella ignoró su deber y lo detuvo, al hacerlo impidió que las parcas cumplieran con su trabajo. Al instante fue llevada a la fuerza al cielo, junto a toda la guarnición, donde recibieron una reprimenda exagerada por parte de Miguel y Rafael, quienes los obligaron a ver como éste último creaba otro temblor para abatir la ciudad, no dejo a nadie con vida. Después de pasar varios días en cuarentena, todos volvieron a bajar y Ana volvió a ser la de antes, un gran soldado.

 

Tras ese hecho vinieron las grandes matanzas, dos enormes guerras que acabaron con la vida de muchos humanos, Castiel no entendía cuál era el afán de matarse entre ellos, ¿acaso no debían amarse y respetarse? Durante ese tiempo vio a Uriel y otros de sus hermanos felices, como nunca en la vida, mientras Ana se volvía triste y melancólica, justo como esa vez, antes de desobedecer. Al terminar ese periodo en la historia del hombre vino una tranquilidad tormentosa, en cualquier momento la tierra volvería a agitarse, pero lo que nadie espero fue que al hacerlo, el cielo también se movilizara. Todo comenzó con la inquietud de las almas y la alteración del orden natural de las cosas, personas que debían morir, vivieron y aquellos que estaban destinados a vivir murieron el mismo día. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que supieran la razón.

 

En el año de 1978 todos fueron llamados de regreso a casa, sin importar cuán lejos se hallarán debían volver. Una vez reunidos, Miguel y Rafael anunciaron un acontecimiento importante, el revuelo que todos habían notado se debía al próximo nacimiento de un alma humana, una muy importante para los propósitos del cielo, todos debían conocerla. Mientras hablaban, ocurrió el mencionado hecho. Se les ordenó mirar hacia la tierra y entonces lo vieron, un brillo resplandeciente apareció en medio del mar de animas terrestres. Era fácil verlo, pues era deslumbrante y de gran tamaño, tanto que opacó todo a su alrededor, de ésta se desprendía una sensación cálida y pura, muy pura. Al verla, Castiel sólo puedo pensar que era la cosa más bella en todo el universo, lo más hermoso visto por sus ojos en su largo tiempo en la tierra. Tras contemplar un rato ese destello, Rafael les ordenó regresar a sus tareas, a todos menos uno.

 

-¿Qué deseas, hermano? –preguntó el ángel de los jueves al arcángel frente a él.

 

-Miguel quiere hablar contigo –le dijo y lo llevó ante la presencia de su hermano mayor.

 

-Castiel –dijo el arcángel al verlo entrar en su cielo particular–, tengo una misión para ti. Te encargarás del humano recién concebido. Lo vigilarás de cerca y cuidarás de él. Ve a verlo, conócelo y no olvides reportar regularmente todo lo que acontece en su vida a diario.

 

El ángel menor quería preguntar por qué ese humano era tan importante, pero había recibido una misión, por lo tanto se limitó a aceptar y se retiró. Bajó a la tierra una vez más. Guiándose por el resplandor del alma llegó hasta Lawrence, Kansas. En una casa común y corriente estaba esa esencia maravillosa, Miró desde arriba a una mujer rubia dar la noticia de su embarazo a un hombre de cabello negro, éste sonrió, cargó a la mujer y empezó a dar vueltas por toda la sala.

 

-Mary, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho –dijo el hombre.

 

-Oh, Jhon, es nuestro primer hijo –exclamó la rubia y besó a su esposo con cariño.

 

En ese momento el ser alado supo que debía esperar nueve meses para conocer al causante de tanto alboroto haya arriba. Desplegó sus alas y regresó con su compañero. Éste lo interrogó y cuando escuchó que el otro debía cuidar a un humano de forma personal empezó a reírse, alegre por la desgracia del otro.

 

-Castiel, que mala suerte la tuya. Yo no soportaría ser la nana de alguno de esos monos sin pelo, preferiría vivir en el infierno mil veces –mientras este reía, el otro ángel lo miro con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender nada de lo dicho por él.

 

Un mes después Ana volvió a desobedecer, en esta ocasión salvó a una pareja de ancianos de un ladrón, la falta fue pequeña en comparación con el temblor, pero suficiente para ser arrastrada de vuelta al cielo para recibir una sanción, de esa manera perdió su cargo y fue recluida en una de las celdas angelicales. Rafael escogió a Castiel para sustituirla, él comandaría la guarnición y vigilaría que todo estuviera en orden; sin embargo Miguel señaló a Uriel como su mano derecha, pues la misión principal del ángel estaba en la tierra, por lo tanto, cuándo él no estuviera disponible, su camarada tomaría las riendas. Así siguió pasando el tiempo para todos y el serafín bajaba a visitar a Mary Winchester, la madre cazadora del niño, a menudo. Ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuan ciertas eran las palabras dichas a su hijo: “los ángeles te cuidan”, aunque le pareció burda la imagen, comprada en una barata, para adornar la habitación del niño… un ángel no tenía esa forma regordeta ni los ojos tan grandes, tampoco tenían aureola, además, las alas de esa cosa estaban mal representadas. No podía evitarlo, cada que veía esa imagen se indignada y se retiraba lo más rápido posible.

 

Seis meses después, cuando los arcángeles dejaron salir a Ana de la prisión, ésta volvió a desobedecer, esta vez les reclamó a sus hermanos su falta de sensibilidad para la vida, los tachó de egoístas y megalómanos. Antes de que pudieran castigarla, por revelarse contra ellos, Ana se dejó caer. Literal, se arrojó del cielo, pero en esta ocasión no fue para recorrer la tierra, sino para refugiarse en ella como un ángel caído. Todos en el cielo vieron sus alas encenderse en llamas y consumir su cuerpo, después, al tocar la atmósfera terrestre se dividió en dos partes, las cuales cayeron en diferentes lugares de la tierra… dejó de ser un ángel para encarnar en la tierra, para vivir como un vulgar mono sin pelo.

 

Ana, el ángel que llevó a Castiel por primera vez a la tierra le mostró como un ser celestial caía. Si bien, todos los demás la repudiaron, el sólo pudo pensar en las razones que la llevaron a hacerlo.

 

La caída de su superior y la anunciación de Dean eran los eventos más importantes que Castiel recordaba de su primera vez en la tierra.


	2. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Cass se presentó ante Dean, tras sacarlo del infierno, a mi me dio la impresión de que realmente no era la primera vez que lo veía cara a cara, en especial por esa diminuta sonrisa que le dedica a Dean, por el tono de su voz al decirle que era un ángel, así como el hecho de que dio por sentado que Dean escucharía su verdadera voz.

Dos meses después de la caída de Ana ocurrió. Por fin nació el humano a cargo de Castiel. Resultó ser un niño al que llamaron Dean. En cuanto el ángel sintió llegar el momento bajo a la tierra para seguir a Jhon y Mary hasta un hospital. Tras varias horas de parto por fin se escuchó el horrible berrido del infante, era tan fuerte que Castiel no dudo de la fuerza de aquellos pulmones ni de la salud de su protegido. Vio a Mary abrazarlo y darle un beso en la frente mientras soltaba unas cuantas lagrimas. Una enfermera entró, tomó a Dean en brazos y se lo llevo al corral, dónde había otros infantes humanos. El ser alado se acercó para conocer al recién nacido. Lo que vio lo dejo intrigado: era un bulto envuelto en una manta blanca, calvo, ojos hinchados y rojizos, ¿por qué había causado tanto revuelo? No lucía más especial que los demás, de hecho, era bastante pequeño en comparación con el alma que albergaba.   
El bebé abrió los ojos y él pudo ver un par de puntos verdes limpios y puros, como el de todos los inocentes; sin embargo, los ojos de éste parecían ver más allá, Castiel podría jurar que lo miraba fijamente, era una sensación incómoda. Estiró la mano para tocar la piel del chiquillo, era cálida y suave al tacto, al hacerlo éste comenzó a berrear de nuevo con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, automáticamente el ángel la retiró, pero el pequeño siguió llorando fuerte, tanto, que todos los demás se le unieron. Varias enfermeras entraron a la habitación e intentaron calmarlos, pero Castiel, quien no sabía que hacer y estaba harto de tanto ruido, optó por dormirlos a todos. Al cesar el ruido soltó un suspiro de alivio, iba a retirarse cuando un pequeño sonido, proveniente de la cuna de Dean, captó su atención. Volvió a acercarse con cautela. Ahí estaba el niño, chupándose el dedo con calma y los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Por qué no se había dormido? Todos estaban inconscientes pero él no. De nuevo acercó la mano y otra vez empezó a berrear. Exasperado, Castiel desplegó sus alas para regresar al cielo con Uriel. Éste al enterarse de lo ocurrido rió tan fuerte que terminó revolcándose sobre una nube.  
-Castiel, no pensé que fueras tan gracioso –logró decir entre risas, las cuales molestaron al otro ángel.   
Como no tenía ganas de escuchar el llanto de aquel insolente niño, ocupó los ojos de aquella ridícula figura comprada por Mary Winchester para vigilarlo de vez en cuanto. Vio poblarse su calva de cabello rubio y como sus ojos perdieron el tono rojizo. Contempló el amor que sus padres le profesaban a través de abrazos, besos, canciones y sonidos ridículos. Jhon no perdía oportunidad para cargarlo, solía hablar de muchos planes para el niño, como jugar fútbol, enseñarle a manejar, verlo graduarse, casarse y tener hijos; Mary por su parte solía arrullarlo con una melodía desconocida para Castiel, pero que lo relajaba tanto como a Dean. Con forme fue creciendo, él se dio cuenta de por qué era especial. Siempre que usaba los enormes ojos de la figura en su cuarto, el pequeño abría los ojos –sin importar que minutos antes estuviera profundamente dormido–, miraba fijamente en su dirección y esbozaba una sonrisa babeante acompañada de ruidos raros.   
Pasaron los años y otro revuelo sacudió el cielo. En esta ocasión Miguel y Rafael emitían un aura amenazante. Juntaron a todos de nuevo para que vieran el surgimiento de otra alma tan grande como la de Dean, pero no tan brillante, o al menos eso creía Castiel.   
-Observen esa alma, es impura y nos traerá problemas. No lo pierdan de vista, es importante para los designios del cielo a pesar de su mancha.   
Mirando con detenimiento, se podía ver una especie del lazo rojo alrededor de esa alma, el cual se hundía hacia abajo, en dirección al infierno. Aquello era inquietante. Miguel lo llamó de nuevo, le ordenó no apartar los ojos de Dean Winchester, pues ese espíritu negativo era su hermano, por lo que conviviría con él y estaría en riesgo. Castiel aceptó su misión y bajó a la tierra a toda velocidad, llegó a tiempo para encontrar al pequeño Dean hablando como loro con su padre. Estaba entusiasmado por su nuevo hermano y al igual que Jhon hace algunos años, hacía planes para el niño. El ángel voló a donde estaba Mary y la vio con otro bulto rosado en los brazos. A los ojos de éste, aquel niño era más común y corriente que su protegido, sí, era más grande que su hermano al nacer, tenía un color uniforme alrededor de sus ojos abiertos, los cuales eran… ¿verdes?, ¿azules?, ¿café? No importaba, éstos carecían del brillo hermoso que habían adquirido los de Dean, bueno, él tenía muchas cosas hermosas como su sonrisa contagiosa y su voz inocente, esa que era bastante estridente e imposible de ignorar para el ángel, quien siempre venía volando así se encontrará en el otro lado del mundo para verlo, pues aunque pareciera imposible, el niño lo conocía. En las noches, cuando no podía dormir miraba la horrible escultura y lo llamaba con una plegaria torpe e inocente, entonces Castiel aparecía y lo sumía en un sueño profundo sin pesadillas; se quedaba a un lado de su cama viéndolo babear y se iba hasta el amanecer por el simple hecho de que le encantaba ver a su preciado niño dormir y sonreír. Sin embargo, todo cambio cuando Miguel mandó a la guarnición entera a una misión en otra galaxia. Mientras estaba lejos el fuego marcó el alma pura de Dean.  
Cuando Samuel, el hermano menor de su niño, cumplió seis meses, un demonio apareció y mató a Mary Winchester. Jhon cogió al pequeño y se lo entregó a su hijo mayor con la orden de sacarlo de ahí, él trató de salvar a su esposa pero todo fue en vano. Castiel sintió la angustia del niño mientras corría lo más rápido que sus cortas piernas le permitían, dejó todo lo que hacía y regresó a la tierra. Llegó cuando el Winchester mayor tomaba a sus dos hijos en brazos y corría lejos de la casa en llamas. Tras asegurase de que Dean estaba bien, volvió al cielo; estaba preocupado: no había cumplido su misión; su protegido pudo morir en ese incendió. No obstante, Miguel no estaba enojado.  
-Sucedió lo que estaba escrito. Es el plan divido. Ahora es cuando Dean Winchester correrá más peligro, no debes descuidarlo por nada.   
Por tercera vez aceptó su misión y bajo de nuevo. Volvió al lado de los Winchester, vio a John llevar a los niños a un motel y dejarlos dormidos antes de regresar a la estación de policía.   
Era más de media noche cuando él ángel apareció en ese cuarto maloliente. Dean, como era costumbre, despertó al sentirlo. A pesar de que la figura “angelical” no estaba ahí, éste recorrió la habitación con sus ojos, buscándolo. Tras varios minutos de búsqueda inútil comenzó a llorar silenciosamente para no despertar al bebé a su lado. Castiel sintió todo el dolor y angustia del niño, quiso consolarlo de alguna manera, así que se atrevió a hablarle bajito.   
-Dean.  
Para su gran sorpresa, el niño no se quedo sordo y nada se rompió en la habitación. El aludido volvió a buscarlo, había escuchado su voz real, en definitiva, era un ser especial.  
-Dean –dijo de nuevo y el niño respondió.  
-¿Oda? ¿Hay adguien ahí?  
-Soy Castiel, un ángel del señor.  
-¿Un ángel? ¿Cómo dos que dice mi mami? –al mencionar a su madre las lágrimas volvieron. Era muy joven, pero no era tonto, sabía –al igual que el ser celestial– que no volvería a escuchar la voz de Mary cantar es melodía que tanto le gustaba.   
-Sí. Tu mamá tenía razón, los ángeles cuidan de ti.  
-¿Podes sadvar a mamá? ¿Podes tradla de vuedta? –preguntó el niño con esperanza, el anhelo refulgiendo en sus ojos.  
-No. Mary Winchester ha muerto. Los muertos no pueden regresar –respondió el ángel. Una respuesta simple y concreta, como cualquiera que le daba a sus hermanos, si hubiera tenido más tacto no le habría respondido de esa forma a un niño que acaba de perder a su madre, pero él no era humano, no tenía experiencia ni don de gente, de hecho, Dean era el primero con quien hablaba, así que no pudo prever lo que ocurriría a continuación.   
-¡MENTIDOSO! NO EDES UN ÁNGEL –gritó el niño, rompiendo de nuevo en llanto–. EDES MADO, EDES MADO.  
El guerrero alado no entendía, ¿qué había hecho está vez? Ante los lloriqueos de Dean, Sam despertó y también empezó a berrear. Entonces el ángel se llevó otra sorpresa, el pequeño Dean dejó de llorar para ir a consolar a su hermano, con sus torpes manitas lo cargó y entonó, de forma desastrosa, la misma tonada que usará su madre con él para dormirlo. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que por fin se durmió, su hermano mayor lo acomodó en la cama con cuidado antes de abrazarlo y caer rendido. Castiel se quedó a cuidarlos, hasta que llegó su padre. Faltaba una hora para amanecer cuando Jhon Winchester apareció en el lugar. El hombre estaba abatido, se veía totalmente diferente. Tras asegurarse de que los niños dormían, abrió una botella de cerveza y comenzó a beber sentándose frente a la ventana, ahí paso las horas sin pegar ojo y no dio más señales de vida.  
Durante los días siguientes, cuando por fin retiraron los lazos a amarillos de la casa, Jhon regresó –había dejado a los niños a cargo de una vecina–, entró y fue a la habitación del menor de sus hijos, dónde había muerto Mary; Castiel no comprendió su gesto ni lo alterado de sus sentimientos, solamente lo vio cerrar la habitación, ir a la de Dean, coger ropa del niño así como la horripilante figura de ángel –con bastantes dudas de por medio–, meterlas en un maleta antes de ir a su propia habitación y repetir el proceso; sin embargo, el ángel lo vio tomar la pistola que tenía guardada en el buró y llevársela con él. Pasó por los niños y se los llevó. Así comenzó otra etapa en la vida de su protegido.   
En los dos años siguientes vio a John contratar diversas mujeres para cuidar a sus hijos –había rentado un cuarto en la misma región–, mientras el investigaba lo ocurrido aquella noche. El ángel observó como se enteraba de ese otro mundo, aquel del que su esposa nunca le habló, lo miró cambiar y concentrar toda su energía para convertirse en un cazador con la única intención de vengar a su esposa, olvidándose casi por completo de sus pequeños hijos.   
Tras esa noche trágica, Castiel volvió a ocupar el ángel de cerámica –que Jhon le entregó a su hijo mayor sin mediar palabra alguna–, para vigilar a Dean, quien lloró y fue consolado o regañado por las “niñeras”. También habló con él en varias ocasiones, trató de explicarle que la muerte de su madre estaba decidida, pero se negaba a entenderlo, siempre terminaba llorando y gritando que era malo, asegurando que no quería escucharlo. Finalmente, una noche Jhon regresó, despidió a la niñera en turno y habló con él de hombre a hombre, le reveló la verdad: su madre fue asesinada por algo, era su deber encontrar a la criatura y eliminarla. Dean no comprendió todo, pero si el hecho de que su madre le fue arrebatada por algún ser maligno, mientras escuchaba a su padre no podía dejar de llorar, pero éste le limpió las lágrimas con rudeza y le dijo:   
-Los hombres no lloran. De ahora en adelante debes ser fuerte. Sammy te necesita. No puedes mostrarte débil.  
Esa noche, para sorpresa de Castiel, su niño lo volvió a llamar, sin dudarlo, se apareció en la habitación.  
-Hola, Dean.  
A pesar de haberlo llamado, el infante se mostraba reticente a hablar, pero finalmente dijo aquello que lo atormentaba.  
-¿Es cierto? Mamá fue…  
-Sí.  
-¿Hizo algo malo? ¿Por qué no la salvaste? ¿Por qué la dejaste morir? –preguntó una vez más el pequeño.   
-Ya te lo he dicho. Así debía ser, era su destino.  
-Ella era buena, no merecía morir. Ella creía en ti, siempre decía que me cuidaban –repitió una y otra vez el niño, llorando una vez más.  
-Mary fue una buena mujer y tenía razón. Cuidamos de ti desde que naciste.   
-¡LA QUIERO DE VUELTA! –gritó de repente.  
-No es posible. Entre más pronto lo aceptes, mejor –dijo el ser alado con cansancio. Sus palabras surtieron efecto, Dean dejó de llorar y se quedó callado. Cuando volvió a hablar dijo lo mismo de siempre:  
-Vete. No te quiero escuchar. No eres un ángel –se acomodó en la cama junto a su hermano y se durmió. En esta ocasión el enviado del cielo le hizo caso y se marchó, pero regresó a la mañana siguiente. Mientras la niñera bañaba a su hermano, Dean observaba una foto en la cual Mary lo abrazaba, volvió a derramar unas lágrimas antes de secárselas con rudeza, como había hecho su padre anteriormente, guardó la foto bajo su almohada y cuando la mujer dejó a Sam en la cama, fue directo hacia ella y le pidió que le enseñará a cocinar. Esa noche, Castiel quiso felicitar al niño de ojos verdes por su sabia decisión, pero al hablar ocurrió algo que no esperaba.  
-Hola, Dean –dijo como de costumbre, pero el niño, a pesar de estar despierto lo ignoró–. Dean, sé que me oyes.  
Nada. Lo intentó unas cuantas veces antes de que éste se levantara de la cama, cogiera la figura de cerámica y la arrojará con bastante fuerza al otro lado de la habitación, donde se hizo añicos.   
-Dean, ¿por qué has hecho eso?  
Pero Dean no contestó, se acurrucó junto a su hermano y le murmuró:   
-No te preocupes, Sammy, yo cuidaré de ti. Nadie te dañará, te prometo que ningún ángel te lastimará, como lo hicieron con mamá. Tampoco dejaré que ningún monstruo te toque.   
Tras decir aquellas palabras empezó a entonar la misma melodía de siempre, hasta que cayó rendido. El ángel estaba desconcertado, ¿cómo podía Dean decir aquello? ¡Estaba culpando a los ángeles de la muerte de Mary Winchester! Aquello era una insensatez, la culpa era de un demonio, no de ellos, cómo podía su protegido pensar eso. A la mañana siguiente volvió a intentarlo, pero se encontró con una actitud bastante hostil por parte de él, entonces Castiel comprendió que su protegido no volvería a hablarle, por lo tanto se limitó a cuidarlo en la distancia. La mujer que le enseñó a cocinar sopa de fideos, fue la última niñera que tuvieron los Winchester. Un jueves en la mañana, su padre le anunció que desde ese momento irían en busca de la cosa que asesinó a su madre, ese día tomaron sus cosas, las pusieron en el maletero del auto y empezaron una vida errante.   
El guardián del niño Winchester fue testigo de muchas cosas, vio a Jhon colocar, por primera vez, un rifle en sus manos y enseñarle a disparar; contempló sus inicios en el combate y sus primeros huesos fracturados; contempló como cogió el volante del auto y también, para tristeza del ángel, vio como aprendía a robar y mentir, todo para proteger a Samuel Winchester. Si el niño tenía hambre y Jhon no había dejado dinero ni comida, Dean iba a las tiendas a conseguir las cosas de manera ilegal; si Sam, que ya empezaba a hablar, preguntaba por su padre, Dean mentía –era alarmante ver como aprendía hacerlo rápidamente y sin remordimientos de conciencia– y Castiel detestaba eso. Miguel tenía razón, ese niño era malo y corrompía la inocencia de aquel bello niño de ojos verdes.   
En una ocasión el guerrero apareció en el motel dónde se alojaban, aprovechando que el hermano mayor no estaba, quería ayudar a su protegido y estaba seguro que quitando al menor del camino podría hacerlo, pero cuando estaba a punto de realizar su cometido, Dean regresó alarmado y abrazó a su hermano protectoramente. Miró a todos lados con desconfianza.  
-Sé que estás aquí. No sé que quieres pero aléjate de Sammy. No dejaré que lo toques –bramó con fuerza y el ser alado, que reconocía la autoridad donde la veía, se maravilló de la fortaleza del chiquillo–. ¿Qué esperas? Lárgate, deja de seguirnos a dónde vamos. Si no te vas, te llenaré el trasero de balas. ¿O es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer? –añadió con evidente molestia. Tras esas palabras Castiel se dio cuenta de algo importante. La mirada de Dean había cambiado, era más fría y firme, incluso se podría decir que salvaje. También notó que éste no bromeaba, no quería saber nade de él. Aquello era problemático. Obviamente el niño no podía dañarlo pero al ser especial, quizá encontrará la forma de hacerlo; por otro lado, estaba cansado de la agresividad del pequeño, quien siempre destruía cualquier cosa relacionada a los ángeles cada que llegaban a un pueblo, así que tomó una decisión y le borró la memoria. Le hizo olvidar su existencia y extrañamente funcionó –en realidad pocas veces sus poderes habían surgido efecto en él, lo más que había logrado hasta entonces era hacerlo dormir–, a partir de ese momento fue completamente invisible para el joven humano, quien dejó de gritarle cada que lo sentía; aunque cada vez que intentaba acercarse a Sam, Dean reaccionaba, lo abrazaba contra su cuerpo y no lo dejaba sólo en ningún momento, así que el ángel lo dejo pasar, después de todo, si Miguel no le había ordenado hacer nada era por algo y él nunca desobedecía.  
No mucho después de que iniciaran su vida en carretera, Jhon conoció a Bobby Singer, un cazador experimentado y erudito. Este hombre, a pesar de ser un borracho gruñón, comprendió al instante la tristeza y soledad de los muchachos. Castiel le agradeció en lo más profundo que hiciera sonreír a Dean, cuya hermosa sonrisa había sido sepultada y sustituida por palabras como: “Sí señor”, “Yo lo hago señor”, “No lo defraudaré señor”, unidas a una constante expresión triste que se esforzaba por esconder ante todo el mundo.   
Su protegido aún era un niño cuando Jhon se lo llevó a cazar por primera vez. Se trataba de un metamorfo que por poco degolló a Dean, cuando éste erró un disparo, aquella experiencia traumática hizo comprender al chico que no existían lugares seguros ni tranquilidad, no podía confiar en nadie más que en su familia, pues era lo único verdadero en su mundo. Desde ese momento se aferró con uñas y dientes a los únicos miembros que componían a su existencia, especialmente a su hermanito, trató de mantenerlo lo más alejado posible del negocio familiar para que pudiera disfrutar de una infancia saludable, a diferencia de la suya propia.   
Al llegar a la adolescencia, Dean fue llevado a una casa para chicos con problemas, tras ser atrapado robando comida, dónde su padre lo dejó varias semanas, tres hermosas semanas que le hicieron vivir como cualquier chico, incluso consiguió una linda chica. Castiel encontró fascinante la timidez del chico y adorables sus nervios ante su primer baile, pero como siempre le pasaba, aquello no duro. Jhon y “Sammy” fueron por él. Al ver a su hermano optó por regresar a cazar, robar y mentir, en vez de tener una preciosa vida normal. Días después su progenitor lo descubrió suspirando a escondidas y Dean confesó haber conocido a una chica. Al escucharlo, el hombre mayor sonrió y le puso una mano al hombro.  
-Ya era tiempo. ¿Sabes? Es hora de que te conviertas en hombre. Mañana en la noche iremos a un lugar especial.  
Ese sitio resultó ser un burdel. Jhon contrató a la mejor prostituta y le entregó a su hijo para que supiera lo que era ser un hombre en toda regla. Castiel estaba acostumbrado al acto humano de apareamiento, al que nunca le había prestado demasiada atención, aún así se sintió horrorizado al ver a su pequeño humano en brazos de esa mujerzuela, que no lo dejó ir hasta el día siguiente.   
El tiempo siguió pasando y la vida de Dean se convirtió en una rutina constante: cazar, mentir, robar, fornicar, cuidar a Sam. La dulzura natural del niño, así como su ternura, se perdieron bajo enormes capaz de sarcasmo, lujuria, ira y dolor. Cuando alcanzó la edad adulta, la vida del joven Winchestrer fue sacudida de nuevo, en está ocasión por su hermano, quien en un inicio se mostraba ansioso por acompañarlos en las cacerías, deseo que pronto fue anulado al ver lo duro de esa vida y decidió que aquello no le gustaba. Una noche le hizo un gran favor a su hermano marchándose de casa para ir a la universidad. Aquello complació a Castiel al inicio, hasta que notó como el poco brillo que conservaban los ojos de Dean se desvanecía casi por completo al ver la puerta abierta por la que saliera Sam. Una silenciosa lágrima resbaló por su mejilla sin que nadie, salvo su guardián alado, la advirtiera.   
De su primera vez en la tierra con Dean, Castiel sólo podía recordar el momento en el cual la inocencia y el brillo en esos preciosos ojos verdes comenzaron a desaparecer para ser remplazados por la frialdad y la decepción. Poco imaginó el ángel que aquello traería graves consecuencias en el futuro.  
______________________________________________________

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y Felices Fiestas por adelantado. Un abrazo para tod@s. Que Chuck nos traiga un Castiel, Dean o Sam como regalo navideño. Besos.


End file.
